


30 Days in the Vault

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cosplay, Cuddling, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Holding Hands, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Television Watching, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Some Short Stories from the Vault. #30DayOTPChallenge





	1. Holding Hands

_Hello everybody!_

_For this work I'll do a little preamble. I'm doing a 30 Days OTP Challenge on my Instagram[LuddyArts](http://www.instagram.com/luddyarts/)._

_It's just 30 promts for pictures to draw and I thought it would be cute to add some little stories to them._   


_Since drawing takes me longer than writing this will take a while to get finished. But I hope you like the idea. :)_

_  
_

xxx

  


_Topic of the Day: Holding Hands_

_  
_

__  


It was very late when the Doctor visited the Vault that day. He had been away for a few days, on a trip with his students. They’d been to Paris. It was an adventure and he had been able to leave England after a long time.

The Vault was dark when he entered. For a moment he thought Missy was asleep but then he saw her sitting on the bed.

“Hello Missy.”, he said smiling. “I’ve got some presents for you.” Of course, he had thought of her while being in France.

“Where have you been?” He got startled by how weak and broken her voice sounded. “You’ve been away.”, she added.

“Yes… I’ve been to Paris for two weeks. It was a school trip.”

“Paris.” Missy stood up. “I was worried to death and you go to Paris.” She spat out the last words.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you.” The Doctor sighed.

“Yes. You should have.” She walked over and was standing in front of him now. Her skin was pale, even paler than usual.

“Were you so worried?”, he asked quietly.

“Worried about my schedule!” She crossed her arms. “You told me I should have a daily routine. I can’t have it if you don’t come. And Humpty Dumpty doesn’t want to talk with me.”

“Because you always threaten to kill him.”

“But I never did it!”

The Doctor shook his head. “This won’t be the only time I’ll be away for a while. You have to get used to that.”

“I don’t like you going away.” Missy turned around and jumped on her bed again.

“Do you want your presents?”

“Yes, I do.”

He sat down next to her. When it was about presents, Missy was like a little child. She took the bag he brought with him and unpacked the things he bought for her. A pretty dress, some candy and a snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside. She shook it and watched the snow fall down.

“Do you like the presents?”, the Doctor asked.

“Yes.” Missy shook the snow globe again. “This is almost as cool as the lava lamp you got me last time.”

“Well, it’s the little things. Good night then.” The Doctor stood up, but suddenly small fingers were wrapping themselves around his hand. He looked down. Missy moved back her hand immediately and looked away.

“Good night.”

“Are you… scared?”

“I’m not scared!” She looked back at him, like a defiant child.

“Did you miss me so much?”

“I didn’t know where you went! And Eggman didn’t tell me either! I was imagining the worst, I pictured you in hospital, half or completely dead…!” She stopped and looked at her hand. “But you were in Paris.”

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor slowly took her hand. “I’m sorry that I worried you.”

Missy looked at their hands, then at him. “Don’t tell the egg.”

“Promise.” He smiled lightly, and she smiled back.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” She nodded to emphasize her words and he tightened his grip.

“Missy don’t ever forget… I’m here.”


	2. Cuddling

_Topic of the Day: Cuddling_

__

 

It was the hottest summer since years when the ventilation system of the Vault broke. The Doctor found Missy ten hours after the incident, when he brought her breakfast. She was lying on the floor, hair and clothes sticking to her sweaty skin. Even her lightest dress still was way to warm for the heat that had built up inside.

“I want a fan…”, she greeted him. “No, two fans. No, a circle of fans.”

“I think the ventilation system broke…”, the Doctor muttered.

“Wow, you don’t say!” Missy sat up, sweat running down her body and dropping on the ground.

“I’m gonna repair it later.”

“Later?!” Missy stood up now and put her arms on her hips. “I’m dying in here!”

“This will take a while and I have a lecture in thirty minutes.” The Doctor gave her an excusing look.

“Then at least get me a fan and a summer dress and a swimming pool filled with icy water!”

“I think I can do the first two things in time.”

“Fair enough.” Missy plopped down on the floor again.

The Doctor went to the nearest store and bought a fan and a short floral dress. Then he went back to Missy who didn’t move an inch.

“I’ll tell Nardole to fix the ventilation system.”, he said while plugging in the fan.

Missy moaned loudly as the cold air hit her. “Oh yes!” It sounded very wrong.

“Okay, I’ll leave you and the fan alone then…”

“I still want my swimming pool.” She looked at him. “After your lecture.”

“Fine.” The Doctor sighed. “Since it will take a while until the Vault will cool down again it’s probably not the worst idea.”

“Bring your bathing trunks and some squirt guns!”

The Doctor frowned. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Come on.” Missy pouted. “I behaved. And you are sweating as well.”

“Okay, fine. I could use some cooling too.”

“It’s summer, isn’t it?”

“Yes. And it’s a very hot summer. It’s not even much cooler outside than in here.”

“Why do you have lectures in summer?”

“Eager beavers.”

Missy nodded. “Then feed the beavers some wood and come back here. Else I will bathe in my sweat soon.”

 

After the lecture the Doctor bought a large paddling pool, two squirt guns and a bathing costume for Missy. While Nardole was fixing the ventilation system from the outside he tried to build the pool inside. It was harder then he thought it would be.

Missy was watching him from the floor. She was lying under the fan, wearing the floral dress now.

“Need some help?”, she asked after about ten minutes.

“No, no, I can do this.”, the Doctor insisted.

“You could try reading the manual.”

“Manuals are for losers…”, he muttered, and Missy chuckled. About half an hour later he finally managed to build up the paddling pool.

“I need to leave the door open for the hose. Will you behave?”, he asked.

“Honey, if I would try to run away in that heat I’d collapse after three inches. Besides, there is nothing I want more than jumping into a pit of cold water right now.” She sat up and the Doctor noticed how exhausted she looked. Of course, she had been in the heat of the Vault for several hours.

“Promise me to keep sitting right there.”, he asked anyways.

“Promise.” Missy pulled the fan closer to her body.

The Doctor went out of the Vault and connected the hose to the tap in the wall. Then he put it back inside into the pool, before turning on the water.

“I’ve bought you this.”, he said and handed the bathing costume to Missy. It had a chess pattern printed on it and some black cats.

“That’s cute.” Missy took it. “Now turn around while I’m changing.”

“I’ll have a look how far Nardole has come with the ventilation system.” The Doctor smiled lightly and left the Vault again. He didn’t have to worry about her sneaking out because Nardole was working right next to the door.

 

Nardole had informed him that the fixing of the ventilation system would take another hour, so he changed into his bathing trunks and looked back into the vault. Missy was already sitting in the now filled pool, eyes closed and visibly relaxing in the cold water. He turned off the tap and pulled the hose back outside before entering the Vault.

“Doctor!” Missy smiled stress-freed. “This is amazing.”

He climbed into the pool as well and could only agree with her.

“You know, I’ve got something for you.”, he said while filling the squirt guns in the pool.

“Oh yeah?” She opened one eye to look and he just fired a fusillade of water in her face.

Missy gasped. “You little…!”

He laughed and climbed out of the pool while throwing the other gun. Missy caught it in mid-air and managed to shoot at him in the same moment. It was a merciless fight that made them both and the Vault very wet. In the end Missy won because she managed to throw him into the pool using all her weight as he wanted to fill up his gun and pushed him underwater. Laying on him she smirked and gave him a kiss that forced some air bubbles to the surface before releasing him. Her hair spilled water everywhere when she broke through the surface of the water and leaned her head on the edge of the pool.

“You win.”, the Doctor admitted, resting next to her.

“I know.”, she said and removed the hair clip so that her long hair fell on her body.

“Maybe you need a haircut soon.”, he muttered while looking at her.

“It’s getting annoying, yes.” She wrapped her arms around him. It was strange to feel her so close with almost no clothes between them.

“Are you nervous?”, she asked, a little smirk on her lips.

“You wish.” He ran a hand through her hair.

“No, I don’t.” She shook her head. “I like it when you feel comfortable with me.”

He looked at her and he knew that she was being honest. “It was a very nice day.”, he said with a smile.

“Do you want to stay overnight?” Missy ran a hand through his hair. “We could tell stories and play Twister. And other stuff that people do at pyjama parties… I don’t really know how this works, I’ve never been to one.”

“Sure, why not?”

 

They had had lots of plans for the evening, but in the end the Doctor just fell asleep while Missy was telling him a story about a little rabbit that went on a killing spree. She didn’t judge him, she was tired herself. The Vault had cooled down again, but it still was warmer than usual, and the heat was tiering.

Missy pulled her blanket over them nevertheless and carefully wrapped her arms around the Doctor from behind. He grunted in his sleep and started hugging the pillow.

“Good night.”, she whispered and leaned her head on his back. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep as well.


	3. Watching a Movie

_Topic of the Day:_ _Watching a Movie_

__

 

Missy loved watching movies with the Doctor, especially Disney movies. He didn’t know why she had developed such an interest in children’s movies since her first choices usually were horror movies to laugh at the stupid victims. But horror movies didn’t amuse her anymore. She hadn’t asked for one in ages.

It all started with _Mary Poppins_. Missy had asked him for the movie because she wanted to know why everyone kept comparing her to the magical nanny. She then had watched the movie five times in a row, learned all the songs and dances and demanded to have all her dresses.

Since it had such a positive effect on her, Nardole had bought _The Beauty and the Beast_ on his next shopping trip. It caused the same effect, so the Doctor bought her a huge box with most of the Disney movies inside. This made her communicate in Disney songs only for the next months.

Her favourite movie was _Frozen_ though. She had watched it more often than every other movie and explained the Doctor more than once that Elsa was the perfect idol for little girls because she was a strong and independent woman who didn’t need to marry a man she just met.

 

One night the Doctor had time to stay with her and they watched the movie together. Missy was singing along with every song and shot invisible ice crystals in the air. She was like a little child, but he hadn’t seen her that happy in years.

“You don’t sympathize with the villain?”, the Doctor asked after the movie was over.

“That movie has no villain.” Missy stood up from the couch and put the DVD back in its casing.

“What about Hans?”, he asked.

“Are you so stupid?” Missy looked at him. “Think for a moment. Nothing he does makes sense. If he wanted to rule the kingdom it would never work out this way. He hasn’t even married Anna yet. He has no chance of getting the throne.”

The Doctor blinked. “You are right. But why…?”

“Well, obviously there is something bigger going on. I’ll kill them if they don’t make part two…” She plopped back down the couch. “You should stay for movie night more often. It’s more fun to watch them together.”

“I’ll do my best.” He gave her a warm smile. “Those movies have a really positive effect on you.”

“It’s fun to watch them. They make me sing and dance.” Missy hummed the melody of _Let it Go_.

“Noticed that.” The Doctor stood up. “See you tomorrow.”

“In my kingdom of isolation.” Missy fluttered her eyelashes.

“Yes, my queen.” He saluted.

“ _Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know..._ ”, Missy sang. Then she stopped and looked at him. “I’ll let you know.”

“What will you let me know?” The Doctor frowned.

Missy glanced at the ceiling, suddenly looking very severe. “Me.”


	4. On A Date

_Topic of the Day: On A Date_

__

 

Missy had been very quiet in the past months. The Doctor hadn’t noticed at first until Nardole uttered his concern. She wasn’t eating well, didn’t really sleep and hadn’t threatened to kill anyone in weeks.

“I think she’s somehow depressed.”, Nardole closed his report on Missy’s behaviour.

The Doctor nodded and felt ashamed that he didn’t notice it for himself. He decided to pay her a visit to find out what happened.

Missy was laying on the floor in the containment field when he entered. One of her legs was tucked up and her hands were crossed behind her head. She was watching the ceiling for no obvious reason, but her gaze wandered to him when he came closer.

“What’s on the ceiling?”, the Doctor asked.

“Dust.”, Missy returned.

“Should I tell Nardole to clean it?”

“I’m fine, Doctor.” Missy sat up and smiled at him.

“Nardole said you don’t eat and sleep much. Is that true?”

“Maybe.” She sighed and leaned her head at the piano.

“Why is that?”

“I’m not hungry. I’m not tired.”

“You look tired.”

Missy shrugged. “But I can’t sleep.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?”

She rolled her eyes and let out a long and loud sigh, moving back to the ground. Almost like an annoyed teenager.

The Doctor sat down next to her. “I’ve got time.”

“No, you haven’t.” Missy rolled on her stomach and supported her head with her hands. “You’re never here. You always send eggman to do the work for you.”

“I need to make sure that my students pass their exams. It’s a bit hectic now.” The Doctor gave her and apologizing glance.

“For three months?” Missy tilted her head.

“Exams are…!”

“Oh, shut it.” She turned on her back again. “You’re getting bored with me. And soon you’ll run away again and leave me here.”

The Doctor blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected this answer. “I’m not getting bored with you.”

“You weren’t here for a month.”

“A month? Really?” He scratched his head. “Time flies.”

Missy huffed. “Time flies like a scrunched snail if you’re alone in here.”

“Are you bored?”

“I’m not _bored_. I’m never bored.” She sat up next to him.

“What is it then?”

“I’m alone. I’m fine with being alone… I was. But since I’m in here loneliness feels more… alone.” She looked at him. “Thousand years are a long time, even for us.”

“And I will stick to my oath.” The Doctor grabbed Missy’s hands. “I won’t leave you. I’m sorry for the long wait. Is there anything I can do to atone for it?”

Now Missy’s lips formed a little smirk. “I want a date. I know that you can’t take me out, so you’ll have to be creative.”

“A date?” The Doctor lifted an eyebrow.

Missy sighed. “Fine, then chocolate biscuits. The good ones!”

 

On the next day the Doctor entered the vault with his hands behind his back.

“Have you got my biscuits?!”, Missy asked excited.

“Maybe.” The Doctor presented one hand in which he was holding them.

“Yes!”, she shouted like a little girl and grabbed them. “My favourites!”

“You really like chocolate, do you?”, he asked with a smile.

“It’s the best thing about this planet.” She placed the biscuits on the table. “What’s in your other hand?”

“Well.” The Doctor smirked. “Want to take a guess?”

“A nuclear power button that erases Bristol forever?”

“Not quite.”

“A radioactive unicorn that can poop flaming rainbows?”

“I don’t think that would fit in my hand.”

“Maybe it’s a tiny unicorn.”

“No. No, it isn’t.”

“More biscuits?”

“I think one box is enough calories.”

Missy pouted. “Is it eatable or does it kill anyone?”

“No.”

“Then it’s stupid.”

“So, you don’t want it?”

“Of course, I want it!”

The Doctor chuckled and presented her a bouquet of flowers. “For the prettiest lady in this room.”

Missy snorted. “Well that’s a compliment.” She took the flowers nevertheless.

“Well, you wanted a date and told me to be creative.”

“That wasn’t creative, that was like a romantic comedy.”

“Probably.”

“But thanks.” Missy put the flowers on the table next to the biscuits.

“I’ve forgotten to bring a vase for them though.”

“That’s so you.” Missy sat down. “Come on, have a seat with me. Let’s have a biscuit date.”

He sat down on the other chair and both took a biscuit from the box.

“Just for the record, when I’m finally out of here you’ll take me to an expensive restaurant and pay the bills.”

“Deal.” The Doctor ate his biscuit. “But only if you behave.”

“Oh Doctor, depends on which date it is.” She winked. “I’ve heard this saying about the third date in a movie.”

“I thought you don’t like human things.”

“Depends on the thing. I like biscuits.”

The Doctor chuckled. “That I know.”

“And those flowers are pretty. Gallifrey is so barren… we never had flowers there.” She seemed a bit nostalgic for a moment.

“I know a planet with the most beautiful flowers in the universe. Maybe I’ll bring you some of them for the second date.”

“Second date?” Missy smirked. “You do know that a date doesn’t mean that you come in here and give me a bunch of flowers, don’t you?”

“What if it would?” The Doctor leaned over the table.

“Then I would demand biscuits as well.” Missy leaned over as well.

“Flowers and biscuits. Got it.”

“Flowers and biscuits… and a kiss.”

“On the first date? How fast-forward.”

“On the third then?”

“Maybe on the second.”

Missy chuckled. “It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.”

“Oh, I remember a certain occasion…”

“Do you want your welcome package?”

“I’m good.” The Doctor moved back and stood up. “What a nice date it was.”

“Oh yeah. So romantic.” Missy crossed her legs. “I’d bring you home to keep you safe but… you know. Can’t leave.”

“Besides, that would be my job.”

“No, that’s sexist.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “You’ve become a little feminist since you’re in this body.”

“Look at history and you know that it is necessary.”

“You know that I’d never treat you wrong.”

“I know.” Missy stood up and walked over to him. “You’re the good guy.”

“I am not the good guy. I just don’t make any difference between genders or species.”

“Neither do I.” Missy wrapped her arms around him. “I just kill everyone.”

“Well, that’s one way to see it.” He huffed.

“Kiss me.” Missy whispered against his lips, but he shook his head.

“Not now. On the second date.”


	5. Kissing

_Topic of the Day: Kissing_

__

 

It took the Doctor another three weeks before he returned to the Vault. The exams were finally over, and he did make a little trip in the TARDIS to get the flowers for Missy. Sadly, Nardole did notice and yelled at him for about ten minutes. The Doctor already had forgotten every word he said when he unlocked the Vault.

To his surprise, Missy was asleep. She was lying in her bed, hair messier than usual, drool on the corner of her mouth and arms wrapped around one of her many pillows. The flowers he brought her last time were hanging from the ceiling. She dried them so that they wouldn’t wither.

Careful not to wake her he put the new flowers on her bedside table. This time he had thought of a vase and as they touched the water they started to glow in many colours.

Missy turned in her sleep and mumbled into the pillow. It made him smile.

“You can be so cute sometimes, you know that?”, he asked quietly.

“Not cute…”, Missy muttered back, still half asleep. “Go away… I’m sleeping.”

“I’ve got chocolate biscuits.”

She opened one eye. “The good ones?”

“The good ones and flowers.”

“Oh!” Now Missy was up in a second. She noticed the flowers on her bedside table and ran a hand through the petals. “Those really are beautiful.”

“Yes. The planet is full of them. It’s such a wonderful place.” The Doctor sat down on the bed next to her.

“I want to visit it one day.” Missy looked at him. “Together.”

“One day.” He nodded. Then he handed her the box of biscuits.

“Oh, I’m not ready for a biscuit date yet!” She shook her head. “I need to change, I need to shower, I need to brush my teeth…!”

“You don’t need to do that for biscuit date.”

“I’m smelly!”, she complained and crossed her arms. “And my mouth is all… ew. You wouldn’t want to kiss that.”

“Wouldn’t I?” He asked with a smirk before kissing her on the lips.

Missy blinked in surprise. “Well that was quick.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

She smirked and then kissed the tip of his nose. “Let’s not get to eager. We’ve got time.”

“What do you mean by that?”, he asked a bit confused.

“I mean that dates and such things should remain special.” She tilted her head with a smile. “I don’t want to get bored of it.”

“Well, then you will have to wait a long while for the third date.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She laid down on the bed again. “But don’t you dare leaving me alone until then.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Pinkie promise?” Missy held up her right hand.

“Pinkie promise.” The Doctor entangled their fingers.


	6. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

_Topic of the Day:_

_Wearing Eachother's Clothes_

__  


 

It was summer again, but Missy was wearing coats every day. The ventilation system of the vault did work properly so it wasn’t too hot inside, but it still wasn’t cold enough for coats.

“Aren’t you hot?”, the Doctor asked one afternoon when he was having tea with Missy. A ritual that they did from time to time.

“Aren’t _you_ hot?”, she gave back, eying him.

“Well, you’re wearing a coat.”

“So do you.”

“Yes but… I think yours is warmer.”

Missy stood up and felt the material of the Doctor’s coat. “You could be right. But I’m only wearing a blouse underneath. You’re wearing a hoodie and a shirt.”

“I guess you’ve got a point.”

She smirked. “Want to switch clothes?”

“Why would I?”

“To test whose clothes are warmer of course.”

“I don’t think I’d fit your clothes.”

“Yeah…” Missy looked down her body. “Damn. I’m always smaller than you. Every regeneration.”

The Doctor chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. “Especially this time.”

“At least this time I can wear high heels.” She crossed her arms. “I’d like to see you walk in them.”

“Well, to prove my point…” The Doctor stood up. “…I will get your clothes in my size and my clothes in yours. But only if you tell nobody. Ever.”

“Who should I tell? Humpty Dumpty? I doubt he would even care.” Missy snorted. “Besides, maybe you will regenerate into a woman too one day. Get the feeling.” She made some dance moves and flipped her fingers.

 

A few days later the Doctor came back to the Vault with two bags of clothes. He wasn’t so sure about this idea anymore but of course he didn’t want to do a drawback in front of Missy.

“Uh, shopping!”, Missy welcomed him and smirked. “Which one is mine?”

“That one.” He handed her the clothing bag.

Missy unpacked the clothes and then put off her coat.

“Do you want me to… leave?”

“No, no.” She smiled. “I want you to undress.”

“We’re not switching underwear.”

Now Missy had to laugh. “You’d look great in my bra.”

“I doubt that.”

Missy unbuttoned her blouse to reveal an old-fashioned black bra in 50ies style. The Doctor forced himself not to look in that area because it seemed very disrespectful to him.

“Oh, look at you, shy boy. There was a time when we always undressed in front of each other.” She winked.

“Yes, but at that time you… were less… female.”

“Still scared of strong women.” Missy folded up her coat and blouse neatly. “Those things are fun though.” She jiggled her breasts. “Wobbly, wobbly.”

The Doctor shook his head and took off his coat and shirt. Missy eyed him closely.

“What?”, he asked.

“Just checking out your new body. It’s a bit old. But still sexy.” She smirked. Then she pulled down her skirt to reveal long stockings and a garter belt over her panties. Combined with her boots she almost looked like a model for adult content.

“Have you brought socks?”, she asked.

“What?”, the Doctor asked a bit confused, eyes still glued on her body.

“Doctor!” Missy covered her chest in played shame.

He cleared his throat. “Socks. Yeah. No. Actually, I haven’t. I mean… only mine.”

“Alright.” She put off her boots and the Doctor forced himself to look away and removed his own boots and pants instead.

“Want to make out?”, he suddenly heard Missy’s voice in his ear. She startled him because he didn’t hear her move.

“I’m here to prove my point. Not for a date.”, he said as calmly as possible.

“But you like me. You like that body.” Her arms were wrapping themselves around him from behind and he could feel her lips on his neck.

“Now is not the time and place.”

“It is the only place I have. And I’m so dried out…” Her hand was wandering deeper, but the Doctor caught it.

“That is not how good people behave.”

“Right.” Missy slowly moved back from him and grabbed the clothes he had brought her. She put on the pants over her stockings and pretended like nothing had happened.

The Doctor took a deep breath before turning to Missy’s clothes. He put on the most harmless thing – the blouse – first before fighting his way into the skirt, jacket and boots.

Missy watched amused as he tried to tie up the bootlaces while standing in the heel at the same time. She already was wearing the Doctor’s full attire and she had also tied up her hair to a simple bun.

“This is horrible.”, the Doctor said as he finally finished to put on all of Missy’s clothes.

“You look cute.”, Missy answered and plucked on the bow around his neck. “I’ve got something for you.” She presented her newest hat to him which she had decorated with currants, aniseed and other food, combined with a bird’s feather.

“Wonderful…” The Doctor sighed as she put it on his head.

“I guess you won.” Missy spun in circles to make the coat float. “This is lighter than my clothes. But I think…” She stopped in front of him and smirked. “…I’ve won nevertheless because you are wearing a skirt.”

He let out a deep sigh. “I guess you’re right. On the other hand, I’m even taller now.”

Missy crossed her arms and pouted. “Always on the shorties…”

“Well…” The Doctor tried to walk but it looked more like stumbling.

“You’re so elegant.” Missy sat down on a chair and crossed her legs. “Come on, do a little fashion walk for me.”

“You want me to break a leg.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s only boots not even real high heels.” Missy rolled her eyes.

“How are you able to run in those?”

“Practise, darling.” She winked. “It’s all about practise.”


	7. Cosplay

_Topic of the Day: Cosplay_

__

 

Since Missy was living in the vault she had been reading a lot of books in several earth languages she had taught herself. It was a good method to keep herself busy but lately her interest also had wandered to comics. It was an expensive interest since she read them in no time and demanded every part. Nardole had a hard time with getting some first issues and payed a little fortune for them, but Missy was happy.

 

When Halloween came up the Doctor visited her to cut scary faces in pumpkins and make pumpkin soup. They did this every year since Missy discovered the holiday.

“I want to make a themed costume party this year.”, she said while spooning the flesh out of her pumpkin. She wasn’t allowed to use a knife.

“What topic?”, the Doctor asked. Every year he brought her a costume and dressed himself up as well to watch scary movies and eat candy with her on Halloween eve.

“Batman.” Missy flipped the spoon against the table. “You do Batman.”

“Seriously?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“And I will be Catwoman.” Missy made a purring sound and scratched her fingernails over the pumpkin.

“I doubt that those costumes will be comfortable, but if you want to… I’ll see what I can do.”

“It’s not about being comfortable. It’s about the feeling!” Missy laid down on the table with her head over the edge. “Last year was funny too though. Especially when Nardole screamed in fear.”

In the last year Missy had been dressed up as Samara from _The Ring_ with a white dress and her long hair opened over her face. When Nardole had entered the Vault, she jumped out behind the TV and gave him a huge scare.

“Yes…” The Doctor sighed. “He complained about you for twenty minutes straight.”

“I knew he liked me.” Missy sat up again. “I think I’ll call my pumpkin Nardole.”

 

Halloween eve came and with it the Doctor in costume. He already was wearing the Batman outfit when he entered the Vault and cursed Missy inwardly for the idea. The costume was more than uncomfortable.

“Oh wonderful!” Missy welcomed him and eyed him from head to toe.

“It is the worst costume I’ve ever worn.” He handed her a bag with hers. “Have fun.”

And Missy had fun. She had no problem with the skin-tight suit. Contrariwise, she started to climb up the walls in her heels, using the included whip to swing herself to the ceiling light like a circus artist. The Doctor had to admit that he was impressed by the show.

Missy lowered herself down, hanging with one leg from the ceiling now while facing him with a grin.

“Shall I kiss you know?”, she asked.

“No, that’d be Spiderman.”, the Doctor gave back and flipped her forehead. “Do you want to watch superhero movies instead of horror movies today?”

“Never! I want to see stupid teenagers being stupid!” Missy dropped down into his arms. “Villains are way better than heroes.”

“But the heroes always win.” The Doctor set her down.

“But the villains always come back and bring the fun.” She winked.

“Being good can also be funny.”

“But there are no explosions.” Missy pouted.

“Oh, why not?” The Doctor smirked. “I mean, there are fireworks and old buildings.”

“Do you want to blow up a building?”

“No.”

“Good, I’d be mad if you did it without me.” Missy dropped down on the couch. “Being in here spoils the fun the most…”

“You looked like you enjoyed the climbing.”

“Yes, but I already know every inch of the Vault. Climbing around here is no challenge. I want to climb a building, a mountain, a person,…” She sighed.

“Right… one of that is not like the others.” The Doctor sat down next to her and Missy chuckled.

“Thank you for the costume. I like it.”, she finally said. “But I don’t think we fit hero clothing.”

“Me neither.” The Doctor took off the bat mask. “But you don’t need to be a hero to be good.”


	8. Shopping

_Topic of the Day: Shopping_

__

 

Missy had been very passive lately. She didn’t answer the Doctor or Nardole when they asked her what was going on in her mind, but after some weeks she finally confessed it to the Doctor.

“I’m bored…”, she muttered while sitting upside down on her armchair, feet on the backrest and head on the ground.

“I can see that.” The Doctor tilted his head.

“My stuff is boring. I know all my clothes and toys. I want to go shopping…”

“You know that I can’t let you go out.”

Missy sighed theatrically. “Yeeees.”

“But I can get you new stuff.”

“I want to carry shopping bags while watching shop-windows.” Missy pouted.

“I’ll bring you lots of shopping bags with surprise content. Like Christmas with shopping bags.” The Doctor gave her a little smile.

“Hm…” She tipped her index finger against her lips. “Okay. Surprise me.”

 

After some long days full of shopping Nardole and the Doctor were visibly exhausted but got a lot of different shopping bags with different content. Missy seemed very excited when they entered with the bags.

“So many pretty colours…”, she chuckled as they placed the bags in front of her. Nardole left again but the Doctor stayed and watched her reactions.

“This one is the prettiest.” Missy took a small bag with flower print on it from the pile.

“Do you want to look inside?”

“No, that’s too easy. I will guess, and you’ll tell me if it’s hot or cold.”

“Alright.” The Doctor sat down on the floor face to face with her.

“Is it something small?”

“Obviously.”

“Is it eatable?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Missy made a sad face. “Is it something I need?”

“Probably not.”

“Is it something I want?”

“Probably yes.”

“Is it pretty?”

“I think so.”

“Is it for girls?”

“Yes.”

“Hm…” Missy poked her finger against the bag. “It’s hard.”

“Yes.”

“Perfume?”

The Doctor gave her a little applause. “One point for team Missy.”

She chuckled and pulled out the fragrance bottle from the bag. It was very old-fashioned and made of glass with rose-shaped cover.

“That _is_ pretty!” Missy splashed a splosh of the perfume on her wrist and smelled it. “Sweet.”

“You better be careful, this was expensive.”

“I’ll only wear it when you visit me.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “Alright, next!”

She took another bag. “What’s in there?”

“Don’t you want to guess?”

“No, you tell me, but as a riddle.”

“Unpacking shopping bags can be much work.” The Doctor sighed. “Right. There are… stars.”

“Stars?” Missy lifted an eyebrow.

“Not real stars. The form… of stars. I’m not good at riddles.”

Missy laughed and opened the bag. Inside was a white jogging pants with pink stars on it.

“Oh, pretty!” The Time Lady giggled and put off her skirt to try it on. It looked ridiculous combined with the rest of her outfit, but she didn’t care and sat sown again, still wearing the pants. After opening more of the bags fluffy pink socks and a belly top blouse were added to it. And even though the outfit still was ridiculous, Missy could wear it.

Next to these clothes and the perfume she also got a plush dolphin, a children’s book about teddy bears, a floral dress with puff sleeves, ladybug barrettes, glittery nail polish, coloured pencils with a sketch block and a cat-shaped nightlight. Missy seemed very happy about her new trinkets and it was good to see her motivated again.

“I’m gonna draw you something.”, she decided and pulled out the pencils from their box. Like a little child she was laying on the ground and painted colourful lines on the paper.

“What are you drawing?”, he asked.

“A pony!” Missy beamed at him.


	9. Hanging out with Friends

_Topic of the Day: Hanging out with Friends_

__

 

 

When the Doctor visited the Vault the next time, he was greeted by Missy sitting on a blanket on the floor. She was having a tea party with some of her plushies.

“Doctor!” She beamed at him. “Meet my friends!”

“Your friends?” He sat down on the other end of the blanket. “You mean the plushies?”

“Yes.” Missy chuckled and pointed at her huge teddy bear. “That is Mister Grumbles. Because he looks like you.”

“I don’t think he looks like me.” The Doctor eyes the bear.

“Well, he thinks bow ties are cool.” Missy poked at the bow tie around the teddy’s neck.

“I don’t think bow ties are cool.”

“Oh, but you did once.” She tilted her head.

“Yes... guess that happened.” He sighed.

Missy chuckled. “That is Pink Chubby Unicorn.” She pointed at her unicorn plushie.

“Seems... accurate.”

“Don’t hurt her feelings!”

“You gave her that name!”

Missy huffed. “Pusheen is fat.”

“I still don’t know why you wanted that one.” The Doctor shook his head.

“Because it’s fluffy and eating.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“And my last guest is Angela.” She showed him another teddy bear.

“Hello Angela.” The Doctor chuckled.

“She is single.” Missy winked and handed the bear over to him.

“Now it’s getting weird.” He shook his head.

“I guess you got the mitten.” Missy placed the teddy on the blanket again. “Do you want some tea?”

“Sure.”

Missy filled some into an empty cup and handed it to the Doctor. “It’s caramelly.”

“Thanks.” He took a sip. “So, you’re hanging out with  _friends_ now?”

“Yes. Well, Mister Grumbles is on a business trip and decided to stop by for a cup of tea.” Missy poked the teddy bear. “But he always is so grumpy.”

“Well, hence the name.”

“Pink Chubby Unicorn just pops in sometimes. She’s magic and can do whatever she wants. Mostly, she just summons cookies.”

“Smart.”

“Pusheen is just here to eat the cookies.”

“I’ve noticed that.”

“And Angela is the queen from Teddy Bear Country.”

“Is she now?”

Missy nodded. “Maybe you’re regretting now that you rejected her.”

“I don’t think so. I didn’t make good experiences with marrying queens.” The Doctor emptied his cup.

“Naughty.” She winked at him.

“Missy...” He shook his head. “Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Having a tea party with your plushies.”

“Well... I can’t have a tea party with anyone else.” She crossed her arms. “And I was in tea party mood.”

“You could have invited me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to do everything with you. Maybe I want to bitch about you sometimes.”

“You’re bitching about me with your plushies?”

“They won’t tell you a word.” Missy smirked.

“Are you lonely?”, the Doctor asked quietly.

Missy took her cup and slowly emptied it before placing it down on the blanket again. “Not more than usual. Don’t worry. I’m fine. But I it makes you uncomfortable I won’t make tea parties anymore.”

“I... didn’t want to say that.”

“Oh, there is lots of other stuff I can do.” She smiled. “Especially if you bring squirt guns again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. last update in August. Took me a while. I'm lazy. xD  
> Fingers crossed that I won't take that long for the next picture. It was a hard topic though.  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
